


Космос — Аркадия — Космос

by pouringmorning



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Post-Apocalypse, bellarke just being canon in the background
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Вик улыбается: это всегда должен быть её космос, верно?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Raven Reyes/Kyle Wick
Kudos: 2





	Космос — Аркадия — Космос

Чувства Кайла к Рейвен похожи на гадание на ромашке; вот только вместо её «любит — не любит» он угадывает свои.

На Ковчеге она сводит его с ума своим высокомерием. Бросается в открытый космос в новёхоньком скафанадре, заставляя Синклера добродушно морщиться от громкого смеха в наушниках, который Кайл слышит аж со своего места, где возится с очередным роботом. К космосу Кайл не питает тёплых чувств: там только холод и далёкие звёзды, которых человеку никогда не достичь. Зато роботу — вполне. И он с горделивой улыбкой натягивает на себя защитные очки и разбрызгивает сваркой яркие брызги.

Рейес — его главный соперник. Не в их работе, конечно. Что может связывать механика нулевой гравитации и высококлассного инженера? Они соревнуются в подколках и ухмылках, саркастичных шутках и количестве собственных фотографий на доске почёта. Синклер закатывает глаза или прикрывает лицо ладонью после очередной выходки, но ни Рейес, ни Вик никогда не получают выговоров. Ведь её любят, а Вик, ещё раз, — первоклассный специалист, да ценнее просто не найти.

Так что они крадут старые трубки из музея Ковчега, чтобы понять, кто лучше пускает кольца. Всё совершенно безопасно, конечно: камеры взломала Рейес, о датчиках дыма позаботился Кайл.

Когда срабатывает система безопасности, всё уже на своём месте, а они — далеко от музея. Завернув за угол, они вдвоём сползают по стене и заливаются смехом, пихая друг друга в плечи. Вот только по коридору вдруг пробегает группа охранников, и Рейвен резко замолкает, затравленно глядя им вслед.

— Как ты мог меня уговорить? — рычит она, тут же вставая и дрожащими руками стряхивая пыль с джинс. — Ребячество!

Глядя ей в спину, Вик запоздало вспоминает о её парне, которого казнят через два месяца. Несанкционированный выход в космос и трата кислорода на несколько месяцев.

Ему жаль, хоть он и не успевает об этом ей сказать.

После этого он реже называет её по фамилии и всё чаще — по имени. Кайл всё ещё не любит космос, предпочитая ему старую добрую жестяную банку, но теперь у него есть друг. А потом Рейвен падает на Землю в столетнем модуле — когда он слышит об отлёте, то может подумать только об одной достаточно сумасшедшей — а он остаётся наверху, знакомится с Кейном и падает тоже: во всплесках огня и в шуме гнущегося в атмосфере корпуса станции. Его любимая жестяная банка остаётся кольцом где-то на орбите — всё равно, что на дне Леты.

***

Кайл проникается любовью к Земле на удивление быстро. Пока остальные обращают взоры к звёздам, словно ища бывший дом, он смотрит в глаза Рейвен. Это место изменило её; изменения в Рейес не имели ничего общего с неожиданной любовью к зелени на фоне голубого неба или открытии в себе спрятанного героизма. Земля сломала её — и фигурально, и внешне, заставив неловко подтаскивать одну ногу и морщиться от боли при каждом шаге.

Рейвен упрямая; теперь, кажется, ещё хуже, чем на Ковчеге.

А он скучал даже по её не совсем добрым подколкам.

Когда она надевает его протез, это победа б _о_ льшая, чем её улыбки. Когда её кожа оказывается под его пальцами, её волосы рассыпаются под его руками, а ладони сжимают его плечи, Кайл одерживает финальную победу в их долгой войне. Рейвен перестаёт бежать и позволяет помочь. Единственный минус: продолжает звать по фамилии. Поправимо, да?

Глупая ромашка с бесконечными лепестками — как оказалось, одна на двоих — демонстрирует ему последний: «любит».

И на полу в Горе Везер он сжимает тело Рейвен в своих руках, добровольно попадая в плен вместе с ней.

Месяц спустя Кайл в горькой ярости срывает последний лепесток, выбрасывая чёртову ромашку в ближайший мусорный бак. К чёрту её, к чёрту Землю, к чёрту Рейвен, мать её, Рейес. Он не любит её. Не любит, ясно? Хочет бросать, когда обещала остаться, пусть бросает: убиваться Кайл точно не будет. Да ему вообще всё равно, что там с ней!

Ещё три месяца спустя он пинает камушек под ногами, весело потряхивая ящиком с инструментами в руках так, чтобы звук был похож на какую-то старую мелодию. Остаётся лишь занести эту рухлядь к Синклеру в гараж, отчитаться о конце работ в секторе С и направиться на посиделки с друзьями-механиками у костра. Джек обещал принести какие-то древние зефирки.

Он вдруг замечает силуэт в темноте где-то справа от себя. Кайл перестаёт трясти ящик и смотрит на человека, который будто бы специально забрался подальше от главного здания Аркадии. Он с удивлением узнаёт Рейес и привычно не обращает внимания на кульбит, который выделывает сердце, когда настигает узнавание.

Кайл часто видит её в лагере и уже приучил себя не реагировать, не смотреть, не говорить. Но сейчас всё по-другому; его сковывает тревога от одного взгляда на искривившееся болью лицо и сжатые кулаки. Она сидит на земле, вытянув ноги, и крутит перед собой маленькую синюю пластинку.

Она совсем идиотка?!

Не успев и подумать, Кайл бросается к бывшей девушке и сжимает ключ к Городу Света вместе с её пальцами, когда Рейвен уже хочет отправить его в рот. Тяжёлый ящик всем весом обрушивается на левую руку, но Кайл продолжает стоять так, в ужасе глядя на Рейвен.

— Что ты творишь? — шипит он, пытаясь выхватить из поцарапанных металлоломом пальцев девушки чип. — Ты совсем сдурела, Рейес?!

Её фамилия ударяется о зубы и больше не звучит ни дружеской насмешкой, на ласковым шёпотом. От страха за Рейвен сводит желудок. Она же гениальная, самый молодой механик нулевой гравитации за последние пятьдесят лет. Её разум восхищал Кайла даже на Ковчеге, хоть он бы тогда никогда этого не признал.

Её пальцы с силой пытаются выбраться из его, и второй ладонью Рейвен начинает царапаться.

— Отпусти, Вик!

— Неужели ты настолько отчаялась? — вздрагивает от крика он. И тут же понимает: её лишили космоса, работы, всех нагрузок и обычной жизни без постоянной боли. Дурак, какого ответа он ждёт?

Кайл медленно опускается напротив Рейвен, заглядывая в блестящие глаза напротив. Ящик с гулким звоном впечатывается в комья грязи — неважно, что Синклер опять будет закатывать глаза — и тут же оказывается забыт. Рейвен перестаёт вырывать руку из его хватки и молча глотает слёзы. Даже сейчас она выглядит безумно гордой: подбородок вздёрнут, глаза смотрят смело, как бы с вызовом говоря: «Ну же, смотри».

— Рейес, прошу, — качает головой Кайл. — Сходи к докторам или к друзьям, только не эту штуку. Боже, да выдумай что-нибудь сама! — Он кивает на его механизм, обвёрнутый вокруг ноги Рейвен — ближе, чем теперь когда-либо будет Вик.

Она кривит губы в улыбке, в которой нет ни капли смеха:

— Друзьям? Мы все тут на самом деле одиноки, Вик. Какое дело тебе? — склоняет голову набок Рейвен. Из его разжавшейся ладони выпадает её рука, крепко сжавшая чип, и безвольно ударяется об раненую ногу. — Иди, куда шёл. Мне нечего терять. Я уже потеряла целую жизнь.

Кайл практически чувствует, как погасают его глаза. Он поднимает дурацкий ящик, оставив мысли об очистителе воды, занимавшие его всего минут пятнадцать назад, и оставляет Рейес там. Крепко сжимает глаза, пока под веками яркими взрывами не расходятся пятна: не будет же он плакать из-за неё.

***

Рейвен отказывается признавать, что её сердце оказалось разбитым во второй раз за год. Её глаза выхватывают светло-русую макушку Вика в лагере каждый день, и, стоит ей приметить его, как уголок губ сам собой тянется вверх. Рейвен жалеет о тепле его рук, гревшем сквозь одеяло, когда он нёс её на руках; о блеске в глазах, враз потерянном для неё, когда она решила уйти; о глупых приколах с гелием.

«Боже, Рейвен, пусть тебе будет всё равно!»

Она вспоминает боль в глазах Вика в ту тёплую ночь, когда она всё равно приняла чип. Глаза жжёт от дум о неизбежном конце и поцелуях человека, который знал её дольше всех в этом лагере. Даже дольше, чем Синклер: Рейвен встретила Вика на день раньше своего любимого наставника. Он нахально уселся за её первую парту в классе биологии, и она получила первое в жизни замечание, потому что ругалась с Кайлом Виком.

А потом он пытался спасти ей жизнь, закрывал своим телом и срывал голос, когда её мучали в Горе Везер. После Рейвен всё пыталась притвориться, что её ничего не заботит. Глупая. Теперь времени хоть что-нибудь исправить нет: они все умрут.

Ноги сами выносят её к кабинету канцлера. Рейвен замирает перед дверьми, грустно глядя перед собой.

— Кларк? — собравшись с духом, всё же виновато стучит она.

С её глухого разрешения открыв дверь, Рейвен видит подругу за столом, сгорбившуюся над списком. Эта она заставила её писать его, сказав, что каждая должна выполнять свою работу. Как же её теперь выполняет Рейвен, бросившая пустой лестницу в отделе пайков и сварочный аппарат там же?

Она просто хочет вернуть услугу любимому человеку; услугу, о которой Вик в идеале никогда не узнает.

На листе перед Кларк уже стоит семнадцать чисел, а в её глазах — вселенская усталость.

— Что-то случилось? — бормочет она, сдвигая волосы со лба.

— Нет, с работами всё в порядке, — садится напротив Рейвен и усмехается: — для конца света, конечно. Я хотела попросить тебя о маленьком одолжении.

— Что такое? — интересуется Кларк, радуясь возможности отложить список.

— Одно имя.

Она измученно тянет листок обратно под свои руки, сжимая до побеления костяшек пальцы на ручке.

— Вик.

— Рейвен, — после паузы начинает Кларк, мягко, подбирая слова. Как делает всегда, готовясь сообщить решение, которое не понравится собеседнику. — Он не среди лучших. Нам нужны лучшие механики, и фермеры, и врачи. Все дети.

— Я знаю! — восклицает Рейвен и тут же роняет голову на растопыренные пальцы. — Я знаю. Только его, пожалуйста.

Она хочет, чтобы Вик остался жив при любом раскладе, чтобы его имя было выведено почерком Кларк среди других в очередной сотне. Иначе она сделает какую-нибудь глупость, как когда-то с Виком на Ковчеге. Взломает электронный замок на комнате и впишет сама, да и будь, что будет.

— Пожалуйста, — повторяет Рейвен с надрывом, потому что она любила Финна и не смогла его спасти, но ещё она любит Вика и хочет, чтобы чёртов идиот жил.

— Рейвен, я не могу, — задыхается напротив неё Кларк.

— У нас больше шестидесяти охранников, — выкладывает последний козырь Рейвен. — Больше шестидесяти. Но ты впишешь Беллами всё равно, потому что не позволишь ему погибнуть.

Кларк не отвечает, потому что это правда.

— Кайл Вик, — диктует Рейвен, прежде чем встать и быстро захлопнуть за собой дверь.

Его имя появляется напротив цифры восемнадцать. Она узнаёт об этом только тогда, когда список зачитывает Монти по громкой связи. Два: Рейвен Рейес. Восемнадцать: Кайл Вик. Девяносто девять и сто: Беллами Блейк и Кларк Гриффин.

***

«Вот же чёрт», — думает Кайл, когда вдыхает окрашенный красным газ. В бункере толкучка, какие-то идиоты собираются устроить бунт, а Рейвен нигде не найти. Он вдыхает газ с Горы Везер, когда не дышать уже не выходит, и падает на пол, явственно отличая у себя в голове усыпляющий состав от безобидного гелия, которым он игрался вместе с Рейес в ныне смятой на один уровень с землёй Аркадии.

Последняя мысль? «Как же отстойно взрослеть».

Он ожидает проснуться на улице, глядя на убогие звёзды, или не проснуться вовсе, задохнувшись в волне смертельной радиации. Вместо этого он приходит в себя на койке бункера, слыша голоса знакомых вокруг. Кайл поворачивается, глядя на обнимающихся Нейта и Эрика, примечая в углу Найлу и других инженеров, Джека и Макса; на руках последнего пятилетняя дочка. Кайл жив. Он улыбается: широко, беззаботно — а потом начинает натурально хохотать.

Другие смотрят понимающе. Кайл ещё раз обводит лица и вдруг находит в своей — не будем лгать, прекрасной — памяти инженера общее в них всех. Список Кларк. В конце концов они решили использовать его!

Честно говоря, Кайл не понял и в первый раз, как оказался в нём. Его идеи были, безусловно, изящны и креативны, но они никогда не сравнились бы с идеями других в их группе, потому что те ещё и работали. Но Кларк почему-то вписала именно его. Так, мозговой штурм: инженеры не бросают мысли на полпути, как какие-нибудь механики нулевой гравитации.

Боже!.. Рейес!

Она была близка с Кларк. Неужели она уговорила её?

Кайл подскакивает на кушетке, бьётся головой о верхнюю и, отмахнувшись от подскочившего Джексона, бросается в коридоры. Ещё не поздно всё исправить! Под головную боль он считает: уехавшие за Рейвен ребята уже должны были вернуться, да?

Рейвен, Рейвен, Рейвен!

Он врывается в главный зал с её именем на губах. Кейн и Октавия, замершие у дверей в будущий кабинет Командующей, оборачиваются на дикий топот, ещё звучащий эхом.

— Рейвен? — вопросительно кричит Кайл ещё раз.

Кейн качает головой, и на секунду Вик ударяется в настоящую панику.

— Они улетели в космос, — поспешно поясняет бывший канцлер, и Октавия тоже кивает.

Кайл замирает, в шоке переводя глаза вверх.

— Туда? — как идиот, переспрашивает он, показывая пальцем в потолок.

Кейн легонько улыбается в свою уже длинную бороду и подтверждает, что «туда».

Кайл усмехается иронии судьбы: ей — космос, ему — жестяная банка. Впервые в жизни хочется оказаться среди звёзд тоже, чтобы наконец поговорить и устроить голову на коленях Рейес.

Конечно, это должен был быть её космос.

***

Рейвен готовится к тому, что никогда не придёт в себя, а лёгкие так и останутся пустыми. Но потом с натяжным звуком включается вентиляция, и Мёрфи подтягивает её ближе. Воздух щекочет ноздри, и Рейвен тихо смеётся, удобно устраиваясь под рукой не врага-друга. Мёрфи тоже облегчённо раскатывается смехом, и к ним присоединяются Эмори, Монти и Харпер.

Под ними горит Земля.

А они смеются.

Рейвен собирает мысли в кучу часом позже. Она смотрит на горящую поверхность Земли, теперь начисто лишённую привычных ей цветов. Вид с Кольца такой же, каким он был год назад, когда Рейвен впервые вышла в космос, вот только кроме родной планеты.

Она отлипает от большого иллюминатора, провожая взглядом звёздочки, над которыми всё глумился Вик. Они наблюдали их в телескоп вдвоём, когда готовили проект по астрономии в её шестнадцать. А Кларк любила наблюдать их по ночам, и однажды Рейвен сидела рядом с ней у костра, слушая, как подругу учил различать созвездия отец, когда той было восемь.

Рейвен ищет по ведущим вникуда коридорам единственного человека, который сможет понять. Беллами обнаруживается в одном из них: скрюченный на полу у маленького иллюминатора и безмолвно всхлипывающий. Рейвен опускается рядом и сворачивается комком, обхватывая руками колени и вжимаясь лбом в плечо друга.

Кларк мертва. Вик заперт в бункере, как и Эбби, и она никогда их не увидит. Она любила их всех по-своему и всех потеряла.

Они никогда не посадят дурацкий корабль на Землю, как бы гениальна ни была Рейвен, как восхитительна или одинока. Выше головы не прыгнешь — это надо знать. Этому не учат на курсах механика, но это узнаёт со временем каждый из них.

Теперь, когда Кларк сгорела в праймфае, Беллами, кажется, почти всё равно на всё остальное. Через пару месяцев он встряхнется и начнёт мучать Рейвен поиском идей, потому что не захочет терять и Октавию.

А она будет слушать мотивационные речи.

Но они никогда не спустятся, хоть сорви оба голос в бессмысленных спорах.

Беллами вдруг всхлипывает громче, и Рейвен сквозь собственные слёзы притягивает его ближе и устраивает в дружеских объятьях.

Они больше никогда не увидят Кларк.

Рейвен вдруг сама переходит в режим Беллами, понимая, что не хочет прозябать в куске металла на орбите без всякой надежды. Ей хочется спуститься и дышать нормальным воздухом, ей хочется сказать Эбби, что та заменила ей мать, ей хочется поцеловать идиота Вика, укравшего её чувства из-под семи замков, поверх всего ей хочется, чтобы Кларк Гриффин была жива.

— У неё была тёмная кровь, — выдавливает из себя она. — Может быть…

Беллами шумно дышит, чтобы обрести возможность говорить. Его пальцы сжимаются на её плечах одновременно с судорожным вдохом.

— У нас не хватит топлива, — хрипит он.

— У нас есть я.

Дико хочется верить.

***

Пять лет и восемнадцать дней — чтобы придумать альтернативное топливо, добыть его, доработать модуль и провести симуляцию удачной посадки трижды. Самый лучший механик за последние пятьдесят лет — да, это она. И Рейвен, кажется, правда собирается рассказать Вику, как много значила для неё возможность вновь его увидеть. Настолько, что после каждой неудачной попытки ей снилось его лицо и дразнящие шутки.

Рейвен широко улыбается, переглядываясь со вторым пилотом над панелью управления. Эмори подмигивает ей и машет со своего места хмурому Мёрфи. Хмурый таракан Мёрфи в душе рад спуститься на Землю и перестать есть водоросли Монти. Монти будет скучать по Кольцу, а Харпер хорошо в любом месте, где будет её парень. Эхо делает вид, что у неё нет меча с собой, а Беллами сидит по левую руку Рейвен. Вот уж кто не будет тосковать по остаткам Ковчега. Беллами любит повторять, что его домом стали они, а не Кольцо.

Он был тем, кто убеждал Рейвен в том, что они ещё побывают внизу. Она говорила с ним о Вике, а Беллами — о Кларк. Ей казалось, он никогда не полюбит кого-то другого, поэтому она редко, но шептала, что Кларк могла и выжить.

Если это не так, то Рейвен будет больно самой: за друга и за — только бы не, только бы не — давно погибшую Кларк, заслуживавшую лучшего, чем смерть в одиночестве.

На деле они не были одиноки, как думала Рейвен раньше. И ей не хватало всего лишь нескольких людей в её названной семье, которых они скоро вернут.

— Десять, девять, восемь…

***

Рейвен смотрит на плакат перед собой, зарисованный разными рычагами, плитами и схемами действующих на них сил. Она начинает что-то писать, через пару секунд осознаёт, что это очередной бред. Рейвен в ярости пинает стену здоровой ногой, потом припечатывает кулаком плакат, собранный из обратных и парочки лицевых сторон рисунков Кларк, и в отчаянии кричит на комнату:

— Ты обязательно должен был оказаться под обломками самого высокого здания, да?

Насколько же надо не хотеть с ней разговаривать! Боже, если он откажется от разговора, она самолично закопает его обратно в бункер. Вместе с Джахой, чтобы ещё сильнее мучался.

— Эй, — зовёт знакомый голос, и Рейвен с непривычки вздрагивает, услышав его.

У Кларк теперь волосы выше плеч и отпечаток мирной жизни на лице. В бледно-голубых глазах до сих пор плещется искренняя радость от того, что её друзья опоздали лишь на восемнадцать дней. Рейвен делает вид, что не замечает футболки Беллами на ней.

— Мы раскопаем бункер, ладно? — улыбается Кларк, подходя ближе и тоже глядя на схемы. — Вместе у нас получится.

Один из рисунков отклеился от ударов Рейвен, и она с удивлением смотрит на своё собственное лицо. Её хвостик и красная курточка, перевернутые кверху ногами, напоминают о прошлых деньках, заставляя сердце сжаться от непонятной ностальгии. Потом она переводит взгляд на Кларк, впитывающую каждое движение Рейвен.

— Ты герой, — в который раз шепчет она.

— Ты тоже, — возвращает Кларк, указывая на рисунок. — Помнишь, как ты придумала, как спасти сотню? Как сама пошла активировать бомбу и была готова пожертвовать собой. Ты сможешь понять и в этот раз, я обещаю.

Рейвен смотрит в глаза своей прошлой версии, наполненные воинственной решимостью и невообразимой гордостью. Что осталось от той девчонки сейчас? Она будто смотрит на незнакомку. Та Рейвен Рейес верила в себя и умела бегать.

— Меняться — нормально, — вполголоса продолжает Кларк, будто читая её мысли. — Никто из нас не остался прежним.

Та Рейвен Рейес не знала, что способна справиться с вечными болями в ноге и с высоко поднятой головой стоять на своём. Руководить починкой и распределением пайков для целого корабля. Знать, чего стоить быть живой.

Её перевернутое лицо лишило её схему куска, и Рейвен задумчиво наклоняет голову, оценивая новый рисунок.

— А если…

***

— Боже, Белл, мы начали это делать, — дрожит Октавия, повиснув на брате. — Мы…

Никто из них не понимает, о чём идёт речь. Беллами баюкает Октавию в своих объятиях, пока остальные стоят позади. Их люди начинают выбираться из люка, и Кларк, всхлипывая, бросается к матери. Эбби кивает и Рейвен, едва отпустив дочь, потом появляются Нейт, Джексон, Кейн, Индра…

Развалины Полиса заполняет Единый клан, вдыхая жизнь в бывшую столицу землян. Голоса не видевших на протяжении пяти лет солнца людей взвиваются к небу, дети начинают носиться по руинам под строгие выкрики родителей, а Октавия и Беллами уже спорят о былом изгнании Эхо.

Вик высовывает голову из-за люка, жмурясь от яркого света. Рейвен ловит каждое движение его подрагивающих ресниц, трепетно наблюдая, как Вик морщит нос и прикрывает глаза ладонью, прежде чем увидеть её.

— Рейес! — объявляет он, впопыхах пытаясь вылезти. Замерев на лестнице и наконец выпрямившись, он повторяет: — Рейвен.

Она неуверенно улыбается. Меньше всего ей хочется, чтобы он сейчас извинился и ушёл прочь, как когда-то сделала она.

— Представляешь, я скучала по твоим несносным шуточкам, — признаётся Рейвен, пожимая плечами.

— Мне пошутить? — интересуется Вик, поднимаясь выше и пропуская других землян на выход.

— Только не так, чтобы я пожалела о сказанном. Мне надо будет заново привыкнуть к количеству идиотизма в тебе.

Вик хмурится. Рейвен впервые хочется извиниться, как вдруг он фыркает от смеха.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Рейес. Спасибо, что уберегла меня.

Рейвен неловко открывает рот, не понимая, откуда он узнал. Вик самодовольно улыбается, совсем как в день их первой встречи. Только парты в кабинете биологии и не хватает.

— Ну что, — разводит в стороны руки он, — я получу хотя бы объятья от своего любимого механика?

Рейвен делает пару шагов к нему, и он первым смыкает руки на её плечах, подхватив на полпути. Она зарывается носом в волосы Вика, ткнувшегося носом в её шею, и пытается ощутить привычный запах фиалок и чего-то палёного. Вместо этого в воздухе пахнет лишь старой пылью.

— Пыльный совсем, — фыркает Рейвен. — Стареешь?

Вик отстраняется и окидывает её лицо оскорблённым взглядом.

— А ты волосы распустила; вторая молодость ударила на старости лет?

Рейвен отвешивает ему лёгкий подзатыльник, не выпуская из рук, и только тут замечает, как близко находятся их лица.

— Я любил тебя тогда. Всё было серьёзно, знаешь. Серьёзнее, чем всё, что я когда-либо делал.

— А сейчас? — спрашивает Рейвен. Её ладонь так и остаётся на его голове, медленно перебирающая пряди, а руки Вика — на её талии.

— У меня был день рождения месяц назад, — как ни в чём ни бывало, делится он. — Я загадал быть с тобой.

— Всё ещё загадываешь желания на день рождения? — зачарованно и слегка дразняще склоняет голову набок Рейвен.

— Не все рождены занудами, Рейес.

Она ухмыляется и опускает голову вниз. Она любила его за непосредственность и шутки, за честность и готовность говорить. Ей было всегда комфортно рядом с ним. Рейвен из прошлого испугалась этих вещей, Рейвен из настоящего хотела жить рядом с ними каждый день.

— Если бы я не хотела увидеть твоё лицо так сильно, — скороговоркой, — то, может быть, всё ещё была бы в космосе.

— О, так Рейвен Рейес любит меня больше космоса?

— Перелёт. Но почти так же.

Его пальцы пробегают по щеке Рейвен, заставляя посмотреть на него. Вик придвигает лицо ближе и открыто смотрит в глаза.

— Не сбежишь?

Рейвен мотает головой, расплываясь в счастливой улыбке, и Вик целует её.


End file.
